


breathe.

by orphan_account



Series: too close to the sun [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, basically youngjae is sad so younglo cuddle, is this even angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: during times like this, when youngjae is pressed up against junhong's chest with arms around him like armor. when the only thing youngjae can feel is his junhong's heart beat and his in sync. when all youngjae could hear is their breathing, he relaxes.





	breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> aah, i don't know. ever since the news about jonghyun all i could do is write.
> 
> take this as a vent fic, i guess? i've barely coped with loss but sure.

when he found out about the news through his brother, he didn't know how to react. he could only nod, muttering a shaky " _okay"_ only loud enough for his family in the room to hear. " _i'm so sorry, dear_ " was all he got back, no reaffirmation or comfort. but at least they told him in person, did enough effort to message him to arrive home. did enough to tell him that one of the people he trusted on had passed, and would never be back. or that's what they told him, anyways.

he felt a sharp pang through his chest as his breathing became laboured, short and sharp and pretty shallow when he stood up, walked out of the room and walked out of his brother's house and into the streets, car horns blaring and lights shining too bright for youngjae's eyes.

 

soon, youngjae had his phone out of his pocket and with shaking fingers he typed.

 

**to: junhong-ah**

 

 

 

 

> _brother's house. please pick me up._

 

and he sat down by the sidewalk, snow cushioning him like a pillow as he rested and waited.

the next few minutes seemed like a blur as time passed by, the boy barely had registered anything that had happened in his surroundings. it was all a bunch of car sounds and the chattering of people, anyways. not like it mattered.

he only snapped out of it once he felt a pat on his shoulder, flinching away from the source of contact. "it's just me." junhong's voice rang through his ears, feeling distant as if he were in a bubble of his own, maybe even in a dream. but he's not, junhong's here and he's real and he's very much touching him.

hoisted up by his shoulders, a bit forcefully, he's guided to the waiting taxi in front of him. door opened by junhong and he's soon seated inside, beside him and his palms are sweating and 

junhong takes his hand in his hand, squeezes it tightly.

that's all the reassurance he needs.

 the trip back is a bit bumpy but quiet. junhong only runs his hands through youngjae's hair. he doesn't even care if the driver notices.

 

soon goes too fast, junhong gives the driver a few bills before opening the door and pulling youngjae out.

the car drives away, leaving the duo with passerbys trying to ignore their presence.

 

"don't you have somewhere to g—" he starts, cut off by himself shrieking as loud as he can as he is literally swept off his feet and into junhong's arms, "don't carry me like this, you brat!" he complains, junhong chuckles,  _has the audacity to chuckle_ and brings him through the building and passing by various rooms.

they finally arrive at youngjae, jongup and hinchan's rooms. junhong manages to open the door before throwing youngjae down on the couch, he lands with a loud  _oof!_ and  _you brat i'm still your hyung you know!_

 

junhong moves him so he can lie down on the couch and hoists him up by his shoulders, youngjae lying down on his chest on junhong's. he is pulled once again so he can rest his head close to junhong's nape.

wrapping two protective arms around youngjae, junhong smiles and squeezes him. youngjae could feel the heat rising from his cheeks till his ears, burying his face in junhong's neck.

 

during times like this, when youngjae  is pressed up against junhong's chest with arms around him like armor, when the only thing youngjae can feel is his junhong's heart beat and his in sync, when all youngjae could hear is their breathing, he relaxes.

 

"god, i love you junhong."

he murmurs into the crook of the younger's neck, he swears he could feel tears building up behind his eyes.

"i love you too, youngjae hyung."

 

youngjae pulls himself up on his shoulders and plants a peck on junhong's cheek.

"tell me what's wrong when you're feeling better, alright?" junhong spoke, smiling as he buries his face in youngjae's tuft of hair.

"i'll make sure to."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

he ignores the opening of their door from one of the rooms, "hey youngjae hy—" and the shutting of it so quicky and loud. he's sure that was jongup.


End file.
